The heart of a Winchester
by bornfromevil
Summary: The heart of a Winchester, a very complicated place that contains more and more every time you pass by. Slash, wincest, weecest (3 first chapters are shameless smut), and maybe some different kinks
1. Chapter 1 Sammy, please

Dean moaned beneath his brother and a sadistic grin spread over his brothers face. Deans hands were tied to the headboard, his face soaked in sweat from arousal and pain. Sam grinned again, as he let his hand, once again, hit the reddening flesh of his brothers ass. Dean whimpered.

"Sammy, please..." But Sam hit him again, Deans fully erect cock twitched against his leg.

"Please what?" said his brother with a low snarl and stared his older brother in the eyes.

"Please fuck me... I need you inside of me..." pleaded Sams brother, and Sam himslef smirked. Dean looked so beautiful, all tied up, begging for him to fuck him, to bury himself deep inside of the shorter man. There was no bigger turnon for Sam.

"I didn't hear you..." Sam teased and let his thumb cirkle the firm muscle that protected Deans entrance.

"I want you, Sammy... Need you to... Dear God... Please... Into the mattress..." Dean rambeled, and another almost evil smirk spread over Sams face as he turned his brother around. It took quite a lot of manouvering, Dean tied to the headboard and all that, but soon his sweet ass is touching Sams dick.

He doesn't take it slow. Just one thrust, he can feel his brothers body shaking under him, slowly breaking apart as Sam starts to move. Dean's so thight, so wet, muscles clenching around Sam... He grunts, Dean's begging him to stop. Sam growled an answer, neither of them sure about what he said. Sam was going over the top, he'd been torturing Dean for so long... To finally have his thight hole wrapped around him was eaven better than Sam had imagined.

Dean was close, and he could feel that his brother was to. Sams thrusts became more eager and more violent, his breaths panting and Dean could feel his own dick twitching agains his own thigh. He wanted to come so bad, he needed to...

With a sound, almost a roar, Sam came deep within Dean, and the feeling of his brother emptying his load inside of him, made Dean go over the top with a scream of Sams name. The younger one fell upon the older, out of breath, panting. Deans hands were almost aching, and Sam came to his senses and cut his brother loose.

"Wow..." Sam mumbled as his brother crawled close to him to put his head on Sams chest. Dean nodded. He was so tired, it felt like they'd been going for hours. Maybe he had, because whenever he was with Sam, Dean lost track of time.

"You could say that again." Dean mumbled. And soon, he was embraced by the sweet sleep he always met when he layed in the arms of his brother


	2. Chapter 2 Punished with love

"Sam-my..." Dean shivered, writhing beautifully beneath Sam. The older one was all tied up, hands to his back, legs to the legs of the chair... Dean moaned loudly when Sam pushed the dildo eaven further inside.  
"You're not s'posed to like it..." Sam growled and pushed the full seven inches of plastic pleasure inside of his brother. Dean yelped and frowned his face in pain.  
"Thats better..." Sam let an evil smirk spread over his face as he started moving the seven inches back and forth, on purpose hitting his brothers prostate whenever he could. It was supposed to be a punishment, but Sam actually enjoyed it. Dean seemed so helpless, and yet rock solid. Sam wanted to see him break.  
"Sammy..." Dean pleaded."Please, I need to..." The older one gasped as Sam put his hand around his cock, gripping it to thight for him to be able to come.  
"Not yet... You're being punished, remember. You've been very bad. Very bad indeed, Dean. You shouldn't flirt with others whilst in a relationship." Sam smirked at his brother once more."You've never seen me do it, have you?"  
"No... Oh sweet mother of..." Dean couldn't eaven finish.

Just about two hours ago, Dean was at BurgerKing. The waitress was a gorgeus blonde woman, all slender legs and big baby-blue eyes. She glimpsed once at Dean, and smiled a pretty, white smile.  
"And what can I get you?" she asked with a flirty wink, and Dean smiled at her, making sure to tilt his head. Sammy always told him it made Dean look adorable. And when Sam wasn't around, why wouldn't he take a chance and fool around a bit. It was not like it was going to be serious between Dean and the waitress anyway, his heart was Sammys.  
"Well, you could either give me a cheeseburger and a coke, or you served on a plate." Dean smirked at her, but frose when he heard a stern voice:  
"Dean!"

"Sammy, please..." the older brother now pleaded, as Sammy stroked his throbbing cock. But the younger one held Dean back, not letting him come though he needed it bad. Sams face was almost cold, but there was a glimpse of desire and pleasure in his eyes. He enjoyed punishing his partner, more than he enjoyed almost everything else.  
"Please, stop... Sammy..." Dean gasped when Sam slowly moved the dildo inside of the olders ass, making it hit his sweetspot. Dean squirmed and groaned.  
"What? The little cheater can't take it anymore, huh?" Sam asked with a sadistic grin. Dean nodded.  
"Please, Sam. I promise... I won't do it again... Just please, let me..." Dean pleaded once more, and Sam slowly loosened his grip around his brothers dick, and concentrated on the dildo. Moving it in and out of his brother, Sam watched his brother come all over himself, screaming Sams name so loud it echoed aroung the walls. While Dean gasped for breath, Sam untied his brother, and then commanded him to get on the bed, on all fours.  
Deans whole body was sore, but he obeyed as fast as he could, popping his ass out for Sam. Dean had known his brother long enough to know what he wanted without Sam needing to actually say it. The dildo was soon gone, and Dean could feel his brother entering him. Soon he was hard as a rock again, and Dean moaned when Sam had finally entered him fully.  
"Shut up!" Sam groaned and smacked his brothers ass so hard that Deans eyes teared up. But he didn't let out eaven as much as a whimper, he was just quiet as the younger one had told him. Sam soon started to slam his hips against his brothers ass, hitting Deans prostate every time he was deep enough.  
"You like that, don't you? Like being all stuffed, filled with my cock? I can see you like it, you little bitch..." Sam growled in his brothers ear, and then tangeled his thick fingers in Deans hair, pulling Deans back in a backward C.  
"Y-yes..." Dean moaned as Sams hips pistoned against him. Oh yes, he liked it. Liked how Sam was handeled him, how he made him his little bitch. He liked when the younger one punished him for being bad, when he spanked him all red...  
With a loud moan Sam emptied himself inside of Dean, at the same time as Dean came on the sheats. They fell on eachother, in a tangled-up mess on the bed, Sam panting for air and Dean so high on the euphoric feeling he'd always get when he came with his brother.  
"I love you, you kinky son of a bitch." Dean whispered as he cuddled closer to Sam.  
"I love you too, you bigass jerk." Sam smiled and wrapped his arms gently around his brother.

So yeah, that's part two. What do you think so far? planning on getting a little more story into the whole thing... Hope you'll enjoy that as well!

/bornfromevil


	3. Chapter 3 The story behind the couple

**The real reason Sam ran off to Stanford. This is pre-series fanfic, sort of an explanation to why Dean and Sam are a couple in the rest of this fanfic. Hope you'll enjoy!**

"You should've seen her, Sammy!" Dean smirked, legs spread over the sofa. Sam himself was seated in tanother, right across Deans blue one.  
"Oh, really." Sam said teasingly, looking up from Stephen Kings _Duma Key.  
_"Yes, really! The way she moved, Sam..." Dean shut his eyes for a momen, searching for words."She was like a cat. I've never seen anything like that."  
"Dude! I don't wanna hear 'bout your girls and what they can do!"  
It was sunday night, and the boys were alone in the motelroom. John had been gone for almost 15 minutes, claiming that he had "stuff to do", and that he would be home until the following night. The brothers knew very well what he was doing. Or maybe the word "who" would be of proper use.  
"Oh really!" Dean blew air from his nose."You don't?" He moved to the same couch that Sam was in, and the younger continued reading.  
"No. I don't."  
A smirk spread over Deans face, as he leaned closer.  
"You don't? You don't want to hear about how I've made them plead? Made them beg for me...?" he smiled at his brother, leaning closer, reading a scentence from the book over Sam's shoulder.  
"Dean. Stop..." Sam said, but Dean saw the glimpse of interest in his brothers eyes, and continued.  
"The things they've said to me, Sammy..."Please fuck me... I need you... I want you... need to feel you inside of me... Now, into the matress..." Those things, Sammy, they drive me _wild! _When you beg for it, it makes me feel amazing, it's even better than an adrenaline rush! It's like all the greatest emotions at once."  
"Dean..." Sam protested weakly. Dean noticed that his brother now had lost his intrest in the book completely, and when Dean let his eyes wander... He could've sworn there was an erection hidden in Sams jeans.  
"What, Sam... Can't you handle it? Bet they'd never begged you." Dean teased.  
Sam had been full of secret taunts all week, and Dean was through with it. He'd wanted Sam for so long, waiting and evaluating. Sometimes figured it was best to ignore it, sometimes gone absolutely insane and broken something.  
"Shut up." Sam groaned, and now there was something else in his eyes. To someone else it would've looked like anger, but to Dean... He knew that it was lust, he just knew it, Sam wanted it just as bad as he did.  
Suddenly, without any warning, Sam threw the book on the floor, and turned towards Dean. Before the older hunter had the time to react, Sam mashed their mouths together. The musky taste of Sam, like forrest and wind, and the rough taste of Dean, somewhat like beer and cheeseburgers, mingeled together. And Sams mind was filled with thoughts. How much he wanted and how wrong they were, these things he had imagined for so long, dreamed about, thought about... Dean buried his hands in Sam's mane of hair, and the younger moved his right hand from his brothers face and down to the olders bulging erection.  
Dean moaned into Sam's mouth, and Sam groaned in response. He skillfully opened Deans pants, and roughly shoved his hand down his underwear.  
"Sammy..." Dean growled against his lips, fingers digging into the flesh on Sam's muscular shoulders. Sam roughly pulled Deans t-shirt from his body, and laid his brother down. Slowly he lapped his way down, from Deans jawline to the edge of his underwear, Dean trembling under him. Oh, how Sam enjoyed seeing Dean like this. Sam undressed himself, both shirt and pants in a pile on the floor.  
"Sammy..." the older groaned."I need you! ... Sammy, now... right now... so bad, need you so bad... please... I want, I need you inside of me..."  
"So, we're begging now, are we?" Sam smirked and pulled his brothers pants off, underwear went the same way."Good, because I like that. Very much!"  
Sam soaked two of his fingers in saliva and pushed them inside his brother. Dean hissed at the pain, inching away from Sam.  
"Sch... 'S okay, baby boy... This is going to feel so good later. I'm going to make you feel so good, baby." Sam kissed his brother softly on the lips, there was both fear and lust in Deans eyes.  
"But we won't do this, if you don't wanna..." Sam stopped pushing, recognizing the pain and the fear. But Dean shook his head and slowly stroked Sam's cheek.  
"No, keep going... I can do this. Keep going, Sammy..." he mumbled and shut his eyes. Sam slowly moved his fingers inside his brother, in and out, scissoring. Dean slowly started to relax and soon he also groaned loudly, letting Sam know he was ready for him. Slowly Sam removed his fingers, and started pushing inwards. Dean hissed, feeling that Sam was a real monster, huge.  
"'S okay..." Sam mumbled and moaned loudly as he had fully entered, but didn't move. He did not want to hurt his brother, so he decided to slowly let him adjust to his size. But Dean surprised him.  
"Sam... Please move..." Dean groaned, and Sam obeyed. The tone of Deans voice told Sam that this wasn't a moment for not obeying. So he began to thrust, first slowly but when knowing Dean could take it, both faster and harder.  
"Sammy... going to..." Dean mumbled, before the orgasm rode him. Muscles clenching around Sam made him go over the edge, collapsing on his older brother.

At dawn the following morning, Dean woke, feeling strangely empty. A slamming of doors woke him, findig a note on his pillow. Sammy had carried him into bed, and Dean smiled at the thought of himself in Sam's arms. His name was written on the note, he immideatley recognized the writing. _Sammy...  
__Dean. I'm leaving for Stanford. Don't come chasing after me. The things that happened between us were wrong, and they should never happen again. I want a normal life. I want to be normal, Dean. Not like this. I can't be with you. Not now, not ever._

_Sam_


	4. Chapter 4 In which Sam reacts

**Sam comes back, distroyed over one of the victims greif, and Dean comforts him. But when Dean tells him what he'd been thinking for quite a while, Sam reacts in a way Dean couldn't predict.**

Dean had always looked upon himself as a straight man. He loved women, the curvy ones, the ones who were bendy, the ones with no gag-reflex... But his relasionship with every woman he had ever met, had always been only sexual. This was totally different, it had more dept and there was so much more than just sex in the relasionship.

It was Sammy, he knew before the door opened. Dean and Sam had always been connected on av high spiritual level, almost reading each others minds sometimes. Now Dean instintcly knew that it was his brother who entered the motelroom.

"Hey there, Sammy!" Dean smiled and walked towards his giant brother. Sams chin were around the heights of Deans forehead and the younger one's shoulders were so broad he filled up a door.

Sam wrapped his arms around his older brother and pulled him so close Dean could hear his heart beat. Sam didn't need to say it, Dean knew that his babys day'd been tough.

"She was so upset..." Sam murmured into Deans shoulder. Dean smiled, his big teddy, so sensitive, always connecting with the victims.

"Hey, 's okey, Sammy..." Dean turned his brothers face and pressed his lips softly towards Sam's. The younger one smiled shorty, and kissed back, his hands running up and down Deans back.

"C'mon, I'll make you feel all better..." Dean smirked flirtily and Sam smiled back, all too well knowing what his brother meant by that. Dean slowly pulled his brother towards the bed. Nowadays they always had a room with a king-sized bed, neither of the Winchesters pissed of about sharing.

They slowly undressed eachother. Usually their sex was rough and almost painful, but this time... Sam slowly lapped his way down Deans chest while lovingly stroking the older's growing erection, making his brother moan.

"Mmm, Sammy..." Dean murmured while Sam gently pulled Deans underwear off, and started stroking. Dean bucked his hips slightly, and Sam started sucking slowly. The older brothers eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly.

Sam started to prepare his brother, coating his indexfinger in saliva and pushin inwards. Deans hole was soon treated by three of Sammys fingers, while he still sucked Deans dick. The older one kept moaning, but suddenly realised that both fingers and mouth disappeared.

"Aaah..." Sam mumbled something as he entered Deans thight hole, feeling the muscles clenching around his dick, but neither fully understood what he had said. He slowly started to thrust, making sure to hit Deans prostate with every single thrust. Sam leaned down, his face right above his brothers, clearly seeing lust and love that glimmering beneath the apple green irises. Sam let his right hand find the place where Deans jaws ended and his neck began, holding the older ones head while he thrusted into him.

Dean started to get close, suddenly aware of every inch of his body that touched Sammys, aware of every breath and every movement his muscles made.

"Sam, I think..." he stuttered, making Sam thrust even deeper inside of him, letting everything else go, the room disappearing around them, no longer important. All that mattered was Sammys body against his, Deans nails skraping the smooth skin on Sam's shoulder, their bodies moving in exeptional rythm, perfectly connected, beautiful togheter but broken to pieces when they were seprated.

With a cry of his brothers name Dean came, splattering his load over his chest and stomach. This pushed Sam over the edge, who colapsed on the oldest while emptying himself inside of Dean. Heavy breathing followed, forcing their hearts back to a normal pace.

"That was amazing, you know..." Dean curled up in his brothers arms, searching the heat that beamed from Sams skin. Dean softly placed his head on Sammys collarbone, listening to his beating heart.

"I know." Sam panted, placing his right hand in Deans soft amber hair once more. Suddenly Dean pulled away, placing his weight on his elbows, watching his brother with a very serious look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Sam abruptly said, but Dean shook his head, leaning closer slowly, their noses almost touching eachother.

"I think I love you." Dean smiled shyly. Sams face was torn apart, turning into a horrible expression of feelings, and Deans heart froze. Sam pulled away from beneath Dean, rushing, and Dean felt like fainting.

"Sammy..." he started, but Sam held one hand in the air, making him shut up.

"Don't. Its Sam." His voice was stern, and these three simple words hurt Dean more than the torture he had experienced in hell. Tears formed in his eyes, turning away to not let Sam see them.

"We can't, Dean." Sam's voice had no feelings coverd in it."I do not love you. I have no romantic feelings for you, there's nothing."

There was an awkward silence, Dean forcing his tears back and Sam getting dressed, grabbing his laptop and jacket.

"I'm leaving." Sam said. Dean didn't move a single muscle, afraid that if he did the tears would get away from his hold. Suddenly the door slammed shut, and Dean broke. He fell back against the pillow, his chest arching with pain, pain was all he could feel. It blackened everything, his arms and muscles spasming inside, not showing anything on the outside. Everything was a cold silence, empty like a black hole in space. And Deans tears kept falling and falling.

But he didn't let out a single sound.


	5. Chapter 5 Love

_Oh God, this haven'tbeen updated for a whole month! I'm really sorry, and I've got nothing to blame it on, other than forgetting. Besides, I had no idea how to make the story move along, as I actually wanted to get a bit more of a 'story' into it. As you know, it had been strictly oneshots and slash. What I'm going to write? I have absolutely no idea!_

_/A_

Sam Winchester was in the state of having absolutely nothing that kept him togheter. He had left his brother, looking utterly broken and now Sam felt just that way. He was in a motelroom in Washington, and he wanted to call Dean so badly it hurt. It actually physically hurt. But he couldn't, not after what he had done to Dean. Or, to put it in a more true scentence: What he hadn't _said _to Dean.

Sam knew just how hard it must have been for Dean to tell Sam that he loved him. The brothers had never said it, not even in a joking manor, and Sam had just left Dean lying on the bed. Why, why hadn't Sam said it back to his brother?  
Sam knew why. A little part of him still wanted to give 'normal' a chance. Well, how normal could you be if you hunted monsters for a bloody living? But still. Sam thought he might need someone else. Maybe a girl.

It had been almost a week since he left, and he had spent three days in Washington. During those three days he had tried picking up women (like if he needed to flirt with _them_ to get them to come to him) but he had failed. Sure, lots of the women he tried it on had been interested. But there was still something missing, something that Sam more and more started to realise was Dean.

But Dean would never take him back.

"What're you doing here, Moose? Aren't you supposed to be out fighting with Squirrel?" A familiar tux-dressed demon showed up in the middle of the room, and Sam groaned inside. Perfect, just what he needed. The sarcastic, slithering Crowley.

"Blah." was all Sam said and leaned back in his chair to stare at the roof. Crowley made a very unsuitable snorting noice and sat down in front of Sam, silently commanding the human to look at him. It failed, and then Crowley realised he had to play a bit dirty to get the human talking.

"I know about you and Dean." he said. Sam jumped, and looked at Crowley in misbelief. Then he noticed that Crowley was telling the thruth, and Sam really needed someone to talk with about this. So he gave in, and told his story to the King of the Crossroads.

"And then he told me he loved me." Sam finished, and Crowley tilted his head in a very Castiel-like manor. It did not fit the demon to do so, which he quickly realised.

"Then why are you here, all alone, Moose? Shouldn't you two be off in La-di-da-land and be busy singing about rainbows and pride?" Crowley asked sarcastically, and Sam grinned at him.

"I never replied to his... statement." Sam exclaimed, and Crowley shook his head.

"Why the hell not? I mean... You do – you know – feel that way about him." the demon purposly left out the word 'love'."What's the harm in telling him? If anything, you'd both be much happier and maybe even stop chasing my sweet ass."

Dean felt a breeze of soft, chilly wind swipe through his jacket. It was cold, but the chills didn't bother him. He hadn't heard from Sam in a week, and it was time to finish this off. Dean was now convinced that he never would hear from his brother again, something he just couldn't stand. The chills of the cold november-air didn't bother him. And after these few steps, they'd never bother him again.

"He's not picking up!" Sam squeked and threw his phone on the bed. Crowley's face would have gone paler if he still had that ability.

"I'm getting a bad feeling." Crowley muttered. Sam hissed and cluched his hands.

"Where the hell is he! He would never not answer my calls unless..."

There was a flutter of wings, and Castiel appeared between the demon and the human, turning to Sam.

"Sam, you need to stop him!" He exhaled."Dean is standing on the edge of a bridge! Come with me! Now!"

Seconds after, Sam saw him. It really was Dean, _his _Dean standing out there in the storm and the rain. He was inches away from falling, and Sam's heart seemed to freeze in his chest. Then, suddenly, he found the power to scream.  
"Dean!" It cracked through the night like a bolt of lightning, and the older brother turned around. His face was pale, white and his eyes blown with fear. But there was something else, something that scared Sam the most: determination. Dean was sure about what he was doing, and Sam felt tears fill up his eyes.

"Dean, don't!" Sam screamed when Dean turned around again, and Sam started running."Dean, I love you! Don't jump!"

But Dean took his foot off the ground, and he took the leap. But he didn't jump, not before Sam having a secure grasp on his brothers jacket, pulling him back up. They fell on the ground, Sam taking the fall for Dean and letting the older one hit him instead of the hard road.

"Dean, Dean, Dean..." Sam was crying, and his arms gripped his brother so thight Dean could hardly breath. It suddenly hit Dean like thunder. If Sam had been seconds from that, Dean would already have hit the freezing water. Dean would be dead.

"Never do that again, Dean..." Sam whispered, his voice cracking from crying. Dean let his brother hug him, but when Sam got to speaking, real surprise hit him.

"Never do it again! Ever. You scared me so much, the thought of loosing you... I would've jumped right back after you. You're my everything, Dean. Worth so much more than you could ever imagine. I love you, Dean. Love you so much, more than I though was possible. Please Dean, I'll never leave you again..." Sam was a complete mess, rambling. But somehow tha made it get through to Dean, and he pushed himself away from Sam.

"Sam..." he murmured, his heart racing."Thank you so much for grabbing me, for coming after me when I needed you to. But when I said I love you, and you just left... It hurt, baby, it really hurt."

"I know, I was a complete jerk. I love you Dean, I love... Wait... Baby?" Sam asked, looking into Deans apple greene eyes with an expression of complete confusion. Dean smiled shyly.

"You're my baby, Sam." he said, seriously."Even better than the car."

A smile spread over Sam's face and he felt more happy than he had ever been in his entire life. Castiel walked over to them, his usual expression-less face on, and he said with most seriousness:  
"Dean, if you ever, ever do something like that again, I'll have to raise your stupid ass all over again."


End file.
